Elflings Aterrorizados en un Carro Descontrolado
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Precuela 8 de la serie. ¿Qué pasaría si los pequeños Legolas y Arwen decidieran conducir un carro cuando obviamente no saben manejarlo? Sí, correcto. ¡Caos!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la última historia del pequeño Legolas. En la siguiente ya será todo un adolescente, aunque los problemas lo seguirán a dondequiera que vaya. ¡Disfruten el primer capítulo! :)**

Capítulo 1

" _Prohibido el paso a hermanos mayores."_

Los tres elfos miraron el letrero clavado en el árbol, escrito con unos garabatos infantiles sobre una tabla delgada de madera.

"Hmm –dijo Elrohir, el hijo de Elrond, frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la barbilla-. ¿Hermanos mayores? ¿Se refieren a nosotros?"

Elladan, su gemelo, le echó un vistazo a la casa del árbol encaramada entre las ramas robustas muy por encima de sus cabezas.

"Sí. Creo que se refieren a nosotros. No hay más hermanos mayores cerca."

Con una carcajada, Keldarion Thranduilion palmeó el hombro de Elrohir.

"¿Por qué estás tan decepcionado, Ro? ¡No me puedo creer que ya eches de menos a esos dos elflings problemáticos."

Sonriendo tímidamente, Elrohir se volvió hacia el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro.

"No los echo de menos, exactamente. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí?"

"Jugar a ser reyes, supongo" –sugirió Elladan, enarcando una ceja.

"O tal vez están jugando a ser esposos" –dijo Keldarion, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Elrohir se carcajeó.

"Oh, me encantaría verlos ahora mismo. Quiero averiguar cómo han conseguido estar en la compañía del otro sin tirarse de los pelos. ¡Son como un viejo matrimonio!"

Keldarion y Elladan intercambiaron miradas divertidas, con los ojos brillando con picardía.

"Vamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo el príncipe, sonriendo ampliamente.

Saltó a la rama más cercana y comenzó a escalar sin esfuerzo por el árbol. Sonriendo con anticipación, Elrohir imitó sus acciones.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" –murmuró Elladan encogiéndose de hombros, solo un momento antes de unirse a ellos en la escalada.

Keldarion estaba a diez pies por debajo de la casa del árbol cuando sintió, más que ver, un objeto que iba a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, torció su cuerpo fuera del peligro. Y el 'misil' golpeó a Elrohir en su lugar.

"¡Yeowwww!" –el elfo dio un grito de sorpresa cuando el objeto le dio de lleno en la cara y apartó frenéticamente la pulpa de su rostro, casi perdiendo su asidero en el proceso.

"¡Es un tomate podrido!" –a la vez que el gemelo más joven ponía cara de asco, con el jugo maloliente corriendo por su barbilla, Keldarion y Elladan aullaban con sus carcajadas, casi doblados por la cintura de la risa. Pero entonces más tomates cayeron de arriba.

"¡Aiieee!" –los dos dejaron de reír al instante y se movieron apresuradamente para esquivar los proyectiles.

"¡Tomad eso, malvados!" –gritó Legolas cuando lanzó otro tomate. Sonrió con satisfacción, pues golpeó a su hermano mayor en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Alejaos de nuestra fortaleza!" –gritaba Arwen a su lado, lanzando el último tomate.

Entre ambos habían conseguido sacar de contrabando algo de comida podrida desde las cocinas de palacio sin que la cocinera se enterara, por supuesto. Ahora solo les quedaba un pequeño saco de patatas. Les había supuesto un gran esfuerzo subir el cargamento al alto árbol, pero ser testigo de las caras de sus hermanos mayores en ese momento había hecho que valiera la pena.

"¡Aquí van más!" –el pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados empezó a tirar las patatas y saltó arriba y abajo con alegría cuando escucharon los gritos y maldiciones de los tres elfos.

Los ojos de Keldarion se estrecharon hasta volverse rendijas, mirando hacia la casa del árbol con sombría determinación. Zumo de tomate goteaba de su pelo largo y oscuro y había recibido un buen golpe en la sien por una patata voladora que casi le hizo caer al suelo.

"¡ATACAD! –le dijo el príncipe a sus amigos, ya metido en el juego-. ¡Atacad, mis compañeros guerreros!"

En medio de la batalla, los tres jóvenes elfos treparon apresuradamente por el árbol como monos salvajes y tras su escalada a toda velocidad, se metieron en la casa del árbol a través de la ventana abierta y cayeron sobre sus desventuradas víctimas.

Keldarion y Elrohir agarraron los brazos y piernas de Legolas, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Arwen, por su parte, pataleaba y gritaba en brazos de Elladan.

"¡Quitaos de encima!" –gruñó Legolas, mientras luchaba para liberarse.

Keldarion sonrió.

"Solo si te rindes."

"¡No lo haré!" –replicó el principito, intentando golpear a su hermano en el ojo. Keldarion lo esquivó con rapidez, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¡Suéltame… matón!" –chilló Arwen. Levantó la mano y tiró del pelo de Elladan con fuerza. Elladan aulló.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa allá arriba?!"

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil al oír el vozarrón familiar que venía de abajo. Después de un breve silencio, Legolas empezó a gritar.

"¡Padre, ayúdame! ¡Estamos siendo invadidos!"

"¿Legolas? –Thranduil frunció el ceño, subiendo ya al gran árbol-. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, ¡pero tienes que subir para que me rescates de Kel!"

El rey del Bosque Negro hizo una breve pausa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _Debería haberlo sabido._

Thranduil estaba pasando un momento tranquilo y relajante en su estudio, intentando leer algo, cuando escuchó los gritos de los niños procedentes del jardín. Temeroso de que los pequeños hubieran sido picados por las abejas o que hubieran sufrido algún accidente, que era algo frecuente cuando esos diablillos estaban juntos, el nervioso padre había salido corriendo a buscarlos. Y se encontró cara a cara con ese maldito árbol.

Thranduil suspiró, trepando por la rama robusta y agarrando otra mientras seguía subiendo. Esos cinco jóvenes solo le habían producido dolores de cabeza desde que Elrond había llegado con toda su familia hacía dos días. Habían venido para asistir a la Fiesta de Primavera, un evento que no se había celebrado en el Bosque Negro desde hacía diez años. La fiesta duraba tres días seguidos, con canciones y bailes y juegos para los niños.

Keldarion y los gemelos habían salido a toda velocidad a explorar todos los rincones del reino y lo único que hacían era meterse en el camino de los trabajadores que estaban montando las carpas y plataformas. Naturalmente, Legolas había salido corriendo tras ellos para unirse a la aventura, pero los chicos mayores se las habían arreglado para librarse de él. Lívido, el principito había tenido que conformarse con Arwen, que parecía muy decidida a pegarse a él.

Al principio, Legolas se había sentido muy ofendido porque lo habían dejado solo para que jugara con una chica. Pero poco a poco empezó a gustarle su compañera en el crimen. Inteligente y bonita, Arwen siempre tenía ideas brillantes para atormentar a sus hermanos mayores. Ella era la que había sugerido lo de los tomates y las patatas. Y el día anterior habían trabajado juntos para poner un montón de harina en la entrada del dormitorio de los gemelos, solo que la broma no salió como habían planeado. Lord Elrond había entrado de repente, en busca de su hija descarriada.

Bueno, de hecho la había encontrado. Pero acabó cubierto de harina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Thranduil al recordar la apariencia de su amigo después del incidente. _No, a Elrond no le queda bien el blanco._

Otra ronda de gritos y chillidos explotó por encima de su cabeza, causando que Thranduil acelerara su ascenso. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ceder a las demandas de Legolas de tener una casa en el árbol, saltó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y miró a los ocupantes.

"¡DETENEOS UN MOMENTO!"

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Envuelta con fuerza en los brazos de Elladan, Arwen estaba mordiendo la oreja de su hermano. En el suelo, entre Elrohir y Keldarion, Legolas empujaba la garganta del príncipe mayor con una mano, mientras tiraba del pelo de Elrohir con la otra.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" –preguntó el rey, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus dos hijos.

Liberando a sus 'atacantes', Legolas se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

"¡Invadieron nuestra fortaleza! ¡Necesito una ruta de escape!"

Arwen también soltó a Elladan y enganchó los brazos en la cintura del rey, mirándolo con enormes ojos de cachorro.

"Por favor, ayuda, mi señor. Estos malhechores están intentando robar mi virtud."

"Err…" –Thranduil parpadeó ante esto, quedándose sin palabras.

Elladan se mordía el labio, intentando no reírse, mientras que Elrohir y Keldarion se ahogaban de la risa. Tras enviarles una mirada que les hizo ponerse serios en un momento, Thranduil se giró hacia Arwen.

"Arriba, mi dulce señora –dijo, alzando a la hija de Elrond en su espalda-. Te llevaré a mi gran palacio donde puedes quedarte y ser mi reina. Estos… err… malhechores no te harán daño allí."

Riendo, Arwen se instaló correctamente en su espalda, para la envidia de Legolas.

"¡Ey! Eso no es justo. ¡Yo también quiero subir!" –gritó el príncipe y empezó a tirar de ella para bajarla de la espalda de su padre. Ella se resistió. Y entonces los dos elflings empezaron una ruidosa pelea.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Dejad eso!" –Elladan y Elrohir alejaron a su hermana de Legolas.

"Bueno, ahí va su dichosa 'luna de miel'" –sonrió Keldarion mientras sostenía la parte posterior de la camisa de su hermano.

Thranduil alzó los brazos al aire.

"Valar, dadme fuerzas."

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Todos se volvieron cuando Elrond apareció de repente en la ventana. Divertido, el señor de Rivendel se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró a su alrededor. Gritando de alegría, Arwen saltó a los brazos de su padre.

"Hola, princesa –Elrond acarició cariñosamente el pelo largo y oscuro de su hija y arqueó una ceja hacia el otro padre-. ¿Cómo puede un gran rey como tú perder el control sobre unos simples niños, Thranduil?"

El gran rey en cuestión resopló mientras recogía a su hijo menor.

"Mira quién habla. Como si tú lo hicieras mejor ayer, con la cabeza cubierta de harina."

Arwen y Legolas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo las paces otra vez. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Elrond abrazó a su hija que reía nerviosa bajo su barbilla.

"Creando problemas de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo hicimos –respondió Legolas rápidamente, defendiendo a Arwen, y miró a sus hermanos mayores-. Estábamos jugando aquí, pensando en nuestras cosas, cuando vinieron a atacarnos."

Por primera vez, los dos padres se fijaron en la apariencia de sus hijos mayores.

"Estáis hechos un desastre" –declaró Thranduil, mirando a los tres jóvenes de arriba abajo.

"Sí. ¿Y qué es ese olor? –Elrond arrugó la nariz, disgustado-. ¿Tenéis tomate en el pelo?"

Keldarion y los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices cuando los demás se olvidaron del tema de su culpabilidad. Increíblemente orgullosos de lo que habían hecho, Arwen y Legolas señalaron a sus hermanos y se echaron a reír como un par de bribones. Su risa era tan contagiosa que sus dos padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos –dijo Thranduil, revolviendo el pelo de Legolas-. Dejad ya de atormentarlos. Necesitáis un baño."

Legolas dejó de reír de golpe y abrió los ojos, consternado.

"¿Un baño? ¡No!"

Para sorpresa de Thranduil, su joven hijo se movió frenéticamente intentando liberarse.

"¡Legolas! ¿Qué…?"

"¡No quiero bañarme! ¡Quiero jugar!" –exclamó el principito, escapando de los brazos de su padre.

Thranduil frunció el ceño con disgusto y entonces, sin apartar la mirada de su niño testarudo, ordenó con calma.

"Ayudadme a cogerlo."

Al oír eso, los gemelos y Keldarion lo agarraron a la vez. El elfling gritó, incapaz de escapar. Se retorció todo lo que pudo pero no podía liberarse.

"¡No me quiero bañar! ¡No me quiero bañar! ¡Soltadme! ¡No me quiero bañar! ¡Quiero jugar!" –gritó, golpeando a su hermano en la espinilla.

Keldarion hizo una mueca y se frotó la zona dolorida, solo para recibir otro golpe en la cabeza. Ya estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"¡Silencio! –exclamó el príncipe anciano-. ¡No seas un bebé molesto!"

Tan pronto como emitió sus últimas palabras deseó volver a tragárselas, pues Legolas lo miró sintiéndose profundamente herido. Incluso su padre lo taladró con la mirada.

"Kel, no digas eso" –dijo Thranduil mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Legolas había dejado de luchar y enterró su rostro en el cuello del rey para ocultar su vergüenza. Suspirando con pesar, Keldarion tocó el hombro de su hermano."

"Lo siento, Legolas. No eres un bebé. Solo eres un poco enclenque."

Legolas se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?"

Todos se rieron por su rápida respuesta, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Su familia y el personal de palacio lo mimaban sin descanso, aunque no era por su culpa. Él era el manyan más joven de la historia, por lo que podía curar todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades con el simple toque de su mano.

Naturalmente, todo el que conocía a Legolas lo apreciaba y protegía. Incluso a veces, los trabajadores de palacio se peleaban entre ellos para cumplir sus deseos. Y, comportándose como cualquier niño haría, Legolas se aprovechaba bastante a menudo de toda la atención que recibía, intentando salirse con la suya cada vez que lo deseaba.

"Nos tiene bien envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique –se había quejado Thranduil el día que acordó construir la casa del árbol después de la persuasión y halagos interminables de su hijo-. Alguien tiene que enseñarme cómo decirle que no."

"Venid, volvamos al palacio –dijo el rey finalmente cuando todos dejaron de reír-. Queda poco para la cena y, Legolas, de verdad que necesitas un baño. Hueles a mis botas viejas."

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos a la vez que jadeaba.

"¡No es verdad!"

Sonriendo, Thranduil le ofreció su espalda.

"¡Sube, chico! Se acabó de hablar. Es hora de bañarse."

Aun gruñendo, Legolas se subió de un salto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Espero que al menos haya galletas después…" –dijo, malhumorado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Legolas? ¿Qué miras?"

El joven príncipe del Bosque Negro lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Arwen, ¿podrías hacer el favor de dejar de seguirme?"

La hija de Elrond le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, con los ojos enormes y llenos de curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no me gusta."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres una chica."

Arwen ladeó la cabeza, sin sentirse insultada.

"¿Y por qué te molesta eso?"

Legolas suspiró de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

"Debido a que una niña no hace lo que yo voy a hacer ahora."

"Oh –ella todavía parecía confundida-. ¿Y qué es eso que vas a hacer?"

"No voy a decírtelo" –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le lanzó la mirada más firme que pudo. Pero Arwen era cabezota.

"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¡Dímelo!" –lo instó emocionada, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

"¡De ninguna manera! –respondió con una mueca-. ¡Suéltame!"

"No hasta que me cuentes lo que vas a hacer. Será mejor que me lo digas pronto o… eh… ¡te daré un beso!" –advirtió Arwen, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba más.

Alarmado, Legolas dio rápidamente un paso atrás.

"¿Darme un beso? ¡Ughhh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!"

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Arwen se arrugó. Sus labios empezaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus grandes ojos azules. Legolas se apresuró a pedir disculpas.

"Perdóname, Arwen. No quería decir que fueras asquerosa. Solo quería decir… err… bueno, yo…"

El joven príncipe se removió, culpable, al ver las lágrimas corriendo por las suaves mejillas de Arwen. Puso un brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros y la animó torpemente para que dejara de llorar.

"No, no. No llores más. Te dejaré que me beses, pero no ahora, ¿vale? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

"¿Y qué es?" –preguntó ella, sollozando.

"¿Ves ese carruaje de ahí?"

Señaló dicho artilugio, que estaba en medio del patio trasero. Una yegua marrón estaba enganchada al mismo preparada para tirar de él, pero que esperaba pacientemente mientras tres sirvientes quitaban varios sacos de harina y fruta de la parte de atrás para llevarlas a las cocinas, pues eran ingredientes importantes de la fiesta cercana. Los trabajadores, sin embargo, no se habían percatado de los dos elflings que los observaban desde detrás de los arbustos a cien yardas de distancia.

Arwen asintió, sollozando.

"Voy a conducir ese carruaje" –declaró Legolas con orgullo.

Casi de inmediato, Arwen dejó de llorar. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron y sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Legolas se preguntara si había fingido el llanto.

"¡Genial! –gritó, aplaudiendo alegremente-. ¡Yo también quiero!"

"¡Shhh! –Legolas le cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano-. No grites. ¿Y cómo que tú también?"

Arwen le apartó la mano. Estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría.

"¡Yo también quiero conducir ese carruaje! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, Legolas?"

"¡Claro que no! –Legolas puso los brazos en jarras, negando con la cabeza-. Es peligroso. No sabes conducir un carruaje."

"¿Y tú sí?"

"Sí sé. He conducido uno dos veces."

 _Sin que nadie se enterara, por supuesto_ , añadió mentalmente. Si el rey supiera lo que su hijo menor había hecho no se permitiría ningún otro carruaje en palacio. Jamás.

"¿Me puedes enseñar, Legolas? –Arwen se apoyó en él, entusiasmada-. ¡Por favor!"

Era difícil para Legolas negarle algo, especialmente cuando ella seguía mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro. Se retorció cuando Arwen le apretó el brazo.

"¡Oh, está bien! –cedió finalmente, lanzando los brazos al aire-. Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿entiendes?"

Arwen chilló de alegría, causando que Legolas tirara de ella hacia abajo cuando uno de los criados se dio la vuelta al oír el ruido.

"¡Silencio! –susurró Legolas-. ¡No podemos dejar que nos descubran o nos mandarán a nuestras habitaciones!"

"Está bien, está bien. Lo siento –murmuró Arwen-. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"El primer plan es quedarnos en silencio –respondió observando el coche a través de los arbustos-. Y entonces, cuando los siervos entren para tomar algo en el descanso, corremos hasta el carruaje y le damos un par de vueltas a la plaza. Tenemos que dejarlo en el mismo sitio antes de que ellos salgan, así nadie se enterará."

"¿Cuántas veces has dicho que has hecho esto?"

"Dos veces."

"¿Y nunca te han cogido?"

Legolas sonrió.

"Soy bastante escurridizo."

"Me imagino" –sonrió también Arwen.

Dicho esto, se escondieron allí, como un par de espías en un reino enemigo hasta que el cielo brillaba lleno de miles de estrellas. Justo después de la cena, Keldarion y los gemelos salieron con Linden para comprobar con el comandante las medidas de seguridad dispuestas para el festival.

Thranduil estaba ahora en el salón con Elrond y Celebrian, después de dejar a su hijo menor en la cama. El rey de Mirkwood debería haber sabido por sus pasadas experiencias que Legolas no se quedaría allí mucho tiempo. Y los padres de Arwen deberían haber imaginado que su hija igualmente traviesa, escaparía de la vigilancia de su niñera.

"¡Oh, mira, se han ido!" –anunció la pequeña un rato más tarde, cuando los tres criados desaparecieron en la cocina.

"Lo sé, lo he visto. Ahora quédate detrás de mí" –dijo Legolas mientras abría camino, atravesando los arbustos. Arwen obedeció, con el rostro radiante de emoción.

Ahogando sus risitas, los dos niños se acercaron al carruaje y se subieron con cuidado. La yegua alzó la cabeza y se movió ligeramente. Legolas tomó las riendas, intentando que Arwen permaneciera en silencio, pero ella no dejaba de reír alegremente.

"¡Oh, esto va a ser divertido!" –exclamó.

Legolas la miró.

"¡Quédate en silencio o te dejo aquí!"

Arwen sonrió.

"No te atreverías. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que estar en silencio? Esta cosa hará más ruido que yo."

"Está bien –Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió-. ¡Muy bien, allá vamos!"

Sacudió las riendas con suavidad y la yegua bien entrenada se movió, obediente. Arwen chilló un poco alarmada cuando el carro se movió con un poco de brusquedad hacia adelante. A continuación, aplaudió alegremente mientras Legolas condujo la yegua en un trote constante para darle la vuelta a la plaza.

Sentado junto a Arwen, Legolas iba tan derecho como era capaz, sacando pecho, orgulloso. Ya que tenía público, quería presumir un poco. No todos los días un joven príncipe del Bosque Negro era capaz de conducir un carruaje con una bonita doncella como compañía.

"¡Más rápido, Legolas! ¡Más rápido!" –instó Arwen, moviendo los puños en el aire.

Legolas la miró de reojo con desaprobación.

"Ya vamos bastante rápido."

Ella suspiró en respuesta y se puso en pie.

"¡Oh, dame eso!"

"¡Oye!" –gritó el príncipe sorprendido cuando Arwen le quitó las riendas de las manos.

"Siéntate y déjame conducir."

"Pero…"

"Dijiste que me enseñarías, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, está bien –Legolas se encogió de hombros y se sentó de mala gana-. No cojas las riendas muy fuerte, a la yegua no le gusta. Solo mantenlas estables."

Siguió dándole algunos consejos mientras Arwen conducía por la plaza, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo para aburrirse del paisaje.

"Vayamos a la parte delantera, Legolas" –sugirió, llevando ya a la yegua hacia el sendero que iba hasta el patio frontal.

"¡Que no! –Legolas se levantó e intentó quitarle las riendas-. Tenemos que dejar ya el carruaje antes de que vuelvan los siervos."

Arwen se resistió.

"No seas quejica, ricitos de oro. Solo siéntate y disfruta del paseo."

"Arwen…"

"¡Hiaa!" –gritó ella agitando las riendas con fuerza. La yegua relinchó y aumentó la velocidad, llevando el carruaje como si fueran perseguidos por un Nazgûl de Mordor.

"¡Aaah!" –gritó Legolas cayendo hacia atrás en su asiento por el impulso repentino. Frotándose el trasero dolorido, miró enfadado a su compañera del crimen que se reía a carcajadas con el pelo largo volando al viento.

"¡Oh, esto es muy divertido! –se regocijó Arwen, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿No puedes sentirlo, Legolas? ¿Sientes la libertad y la emoción por la velocidad?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Legolas también tuvo que sonreír, pues también podía sentirlo.

"Ahora sabes por qué me gusta conducir esta cosa, pero te sugiero que frenes un poco. No queremos chocar con nada."

Arwen hizo un puchero, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Tiró suavemente de las riendas, pero para su consternación, la yegua corrió más rápido.

"Vamos, calabaza. Reduce la velocidad –se quejó-. Vamos directamente hacia esos árboles."

"¡Lo estoy intentando! –replicó Arwen, entrando en pánico mientras luchaba con las riendas-. ¡Pero este caballo no me hace caso!"

Igualmente alarmado, Legolas cogió las riendas, gruñendo en voz baja sobre la estupidez de elfas y yeguas.

"Tranquila, chica. ¡Whoa! Más despacio, más despacio" –tiró y tiró intentando tranquilizar a la yegua, pero con su conducción inexperta solo consiguió asustarla más en vez de apaciguarla.

"¡Legolas, haz algo!" –chilló Arwen mientras se acercaban cada vez más a los árboles.

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" –gritó en respuesta, deseando haberse quedado en su cama durmiendo lejos de Arwen y la yegua.

"¡Legolas!"

 _No hay tiempo de parar_ , pensó mirando con horror la ordenada fila de pinos que tenían cada vez más cerca. La yegua había decidido salir corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Ella podría pasar entre ellos, pero el carro era otra historia.

"¡Salta, Arwen!"

"¿Qué?" –dijo, incrédula, sin creer que Legolas sugiriera tal cosa.

"¡Salta o chocaremos!"

"Pero no puedo…"

Sin más palabras, Legolas la cogió de la mano y saltó. Un segundo después, la yegua se metió entre los árboles, con el carruaje tras ella. Su relincho estridente recorrió el aire a la vez que se escuchaban romperse los tablones de madera. También se oyó a dos niños gritando de miedo.

Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio.

 **Qué locos estos elflings. Quiero aclarar de paso que en el futuro no habrá romance Legolas/ Arwen, la autora es fiel a los libros en ese aspecto, solo son los típicas bromas infantiles ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

En el gran salón, el rey del Bosque Negro estaba enfrascado en una conversación con sus dos invitados especiales, pero se detuvo a media frase al escuchar un fuerte estruendo procedente del patio.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Y entonces oyeron gritar a los niños. Sentada junto a Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian se quedó blanca como la nieve, a la vez que su instinto maternal se ponía en marcha.

"¡Arwen!"

Los tres padres se pusieron en pie y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Thranduil iba al frente, corriendo como loco por los largos pasillos con su túnica ondeando tras él. Preocupado, ya se estaba imaginando lo peor, pues él también había escuchado el grito de Legolas. Mientras corría, su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos a la vez que el temor por su hijo empezaba a abrumarlo.

 _¿En qué se ha metido Legolas esta vez? Valar, que esté a salvo y solo esté jugando. Por favor, que esté a salvo._

Irrumpieron a través de las grandes puertas y corrieron por las escaleras del patio. Allí, en el lado izquierdo del jardín que tenían enfrente, cerca de la hilera de pinos, una multitud creciente rodeaba los restos de algo. La aglomeración, compuesta por los guardias nocturnos y personal de palacio, abrieron un hueco rápidamente para su rey cuando lo vieron venir.

Seguido de cerca por Elrond y su esposa, Thranduil fue directamente hacia las dos pequeñas figuras que estaban sentadas en el suelo, cerca de los restos de un carruaje. Legolas sostenía suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Arwen, que estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño. Pálido y asustado, el joven príncipe usaba su habilidad para la curación mientras todos los demás observaban preocupados en silencio.

El terrible salto desde el carruaje descontrolado no hirió mucho a Legolas, que solo tenía algunos rasguños y moretones. Desafortunadamente, Arwen había aterrizado con fuerza sobre su brazo, rompiéndoselo. Ella sollozaba en voz baja por el dolor mientras Legolas la atendía, mirando suplicante a sus padres con los ojos grandes y llorosos.

"Está bien, querida. Te pondrás mejor –le dijo Celebrian, sentada junto a su hija y abrazándola sin tocar su brazo herido-. Legolas te curará."

Arwen solo sollozó con más fuerza. Tras besarle la cabeza, Elrond buscó una explicación.

"¿Alguien vio qué pasó exactamente?"

Con las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados, Thranduil miró hacia abajo para ver a su hijo cabizbajo, sin decir ni una palabra. Podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido. Un guardia se adelantó y contó lo que había visto.

"El carruaje se movía muy rápido, mis señores, demasiado como para que el príncipe Legolas pudiera controlarlo –dijo-. Él y Lady Arwen tuvieron que saltar, pues un segundo después se estrelló contra los árboles."

Tanto Arwen como Legolas abrieron la boca para hablar, pero Thranduil los silenció con un movimiento.

"¿Su brazo aún está roto?" –preguntó secamente.

Los dos niños solo parpadearon al principio, pero entonces con las lágrimas corriendo todavía por sus mejillas, Arwen respondió.

"Ya no, mi señor. Legolas me ha curado por completo."

"Lo siento, padre –dijo Legolas en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar directamente los ojos de su padre-. Yo… sé que no debería haber conducido el carruaje…"

"¡NO, NO DEBISTE HACERLO! –gritó Thranduil finalmente, perdiendo el control sobre su temperamento. Estaba tan enojado que su cuerpo se estremecía de ira-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Legolas? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

"Yo… solo quería… dar un pequeño paseo –tartamudeó Legolas, nervioso, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su padre-. Pensé que… sería divertido…"

"¿Divertido? –se enfureció el rey. Enfadado, le cogió la oreja izquierda y la retorció-. ¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Tienes suerte de que Arwen solo se rompiera el brazo! ¿Y si se hubiera roto el cuello? ¿Entonces qué, Legolas? ¿Eso sería divertido?"

"No… -sollozó Legolas, haciendo una mueca cuando su padre tiró de su oreja-. Padre, por favor… lo siento…"

Thranduil siguió despotricando, cada vez más alto. Nadie quería estar cerca de él cuando estaba tan enojado, por lo que varios siervos se dispersaron rápidamente, mientras que el resto de ellos se pusieron a recoger los restos del carruaje. Los guardias también huyeron a capturar a la yegua.

Cerca de ellos, Arwen seguía llorando. El mismo Legolas se esforzó para no hacerlo, pero el dolor y el miedo que le causaba su padre no ayudaban a detener sus lágrimas.

"¡Esto es intolerable, Legolas! –Thranduil finalmente liberó a su hijo. El príncipe se tambaleó hacia atrás, frotándose la oreja enrojecida-. Arwen podría haber muerto, ¿te das cuenta? No tengo más remedio que castigarte por lo que has hecho. Quedas arrestado una semana y no podrás ir a la fiesta. Así que ahora ve a tu habitación y espérame allí. Es hora de que tu trasero conozca mi cinturón para que recuerdes no volver a cometer tal error."

Lady Celebrian jadeó. Empujó a su hija a los brazos de su marido, se levantó e intentó ocultar a Legolas detrás de ella, pero Elrond la retuvo en su sitio.

"Quédate fuera de esto, querida" –dijo en voz baja.

"Pero él…"

"Es su hijo. No debemos interferir."

Celebrian lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Por qué no?"

Elrond negó con la cabeza.

"Está en su derecho de disciplinar a su hijo."

"Se equivoca."

"Entonces, ¿por qué golpeaste las palmas de Elrohir con la cuchara cuando quemó la cocina con la edad de Legolas?"

"Eso fue distinto" –dijo entre dientes.

"¿Ah, sí?" –Elrond arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta, pero no dijo nada más.

Mientras tanto, Legolas estaba tan quieto como una estatua mientras miraba a su padre. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. _¿Padre me va a golpear con el cinturón?_

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Vete a tu habitación ya! –se enfadó Thranduil, quitándose el cinturón-. ¿O prefieres que lo haga aquí?"

Con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Legolas huyó. Apretando los dientes, Thranduil observó el avance de su hijo antes de volverse a mirar a los sirvientes que limpiaban los restos del accidente-. Tráeme a la persona responsable de vigilar el carruaje –le gritó al guardia más cercano-. Tal negligencia no quedará impune."

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a cumplir la orden del rey. Entonces Thranduil se giró y se dirigió resueltamente hacia el palacio, a la habitación de Legolas.

 _Vamos a acabar con esto_ , reflexionó sombríamente. _Ese niño ha ido demasiado lejos. Arwen podría haber muerto, Rivendel y el Bosque Negro podrían haber entrado en guerra…_

"¡Mi señor, no! ¡Por favor, no lo haga!"

Eso hizo que Thranduil se detuviera en seco. Al darse la vuelta, se sorprendió cuando la pequeña Arwen se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando incontrolablemente como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en dos. Elrond y Celebrian no estaban muy lejos. La señora de Rivendel abrió la boca para hablar, pero su marido la detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza como advertencia.

Frunciendo el ceño a la pareja silenciosa, el rey del Bosque Negro miró a la joven doncella llorando delante de él y se apresuró a arrodillarse hasta que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los de ella.

"¿Arwen? ¿Qué…?"

"Por favor, no le haga daño a Legolas. No fue su culpa que nos estrelláramos con el carruaje –dijo entre hipidos-. Fue mi culpa, señor. No la suya."

Thranduil la miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Arwen sollozó mientras empezaba a explicarse.

"Era yo quien conducía el carro. Legolas solo… me enseñaba cómo hacerlo. Me dijo que no fuera tan rápido y que no sacara el carruaje de la plaza, pero… pero no le hice caso. Conduje muy rápido y Legolas solo intentaba ayudar cuando la yegua se salió de control, pero no pudo, así que tuvimos que saltar."

Mientras Thranduil se ponía cada vez más pálido, Arwen continuó:

"Sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, mi señor. Pero por favor, no culpe a Legolas. Si tiene que golpear a alguien, entonces golpéeme a mí. Yo causé el accidente. No dejaré que nadie se lleve la culpa, y menos Legolas. Él es mi mejor amigo, así que por favor, no le hagas daño."

Thranduil se sentía como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo y se quedó mirando, estupefacto, a la pequeña hija de Elrond y Celebrian, sin palabras.

Arwen no se lo tomó como una buena señal y comenzó a llorar otra vez, tirando de la manga de Thranduil.

"¡Castígueme, mi señor! Yo me llevaré el castigo en lugar de Legolas. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero no le haga daño a su hijo…"

Al ver que su hija estaba poniéndose un poco dramática, Elrond intervino rápidamente.

"Arwen, ya es suficiente. Creo que el señor Thranduil ha entendido lo que quieres decirle."

Celebrian se inclinó y cogió a su hija en brazos.

"Tranquila, bebé. El señor Thranduil no va a hacerle daño a _nadie_."

La última palabra la dijo taladrando a Thranduil con la mirada. Evitando los ojos de la dama, el rey se enderezó y miró a la niña.

"No le haré daño a nadie, querida. Te lo prometo."

La niña se limpió las lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios.

"Lo siento mucho, señor. Debería habérselo dicho antes de que tirara a Legolas de la oreja."

Thranduil se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado y tragó saliva con inquietud antes de decir:

"¿Por qué Legolas no me dijo todo esto?"

Riéndose débilmente, Elrond puso una mano en el hombro de Thranduil.

"Creo que tu noble hijo estaba intentando proteger a mi hija. Muy caballeroso por su parte, ¿no te parece?"

Eso solo hizo que Thranduil se sintiera mucho peor. Cerró brevemente los ojos con un suspiro, recordando la cara llorosa de Legolas.

"Debéis pensar que soy un padre terrible" –dijo en voz tan baja que Elrond y Celebrian tuvieron que forzar sus oídos para escucharlo.

Celebrian se acercó y colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Thranduil. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

"No eres un mal padre, mi señor. Eres uno muy bueno, pero no eres perfecto. Cometes errores en algunos momentos, y este es uno de ellos."

Thranduil negó con la cabeza, abatido.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver a Legolas. Solo los Valar saben cómo se debe sentir en este momento."

"¡Yo también voy!" –anunció Arwen, intentando zafarse de los brazos de su madre.

Pero Celebrian no iba a permitírselo.

"¡Oh, no, señorita! Tú te vienes conmigo. Solo porque escaparas del castigo del señor Thranduil, no quiere decir que te escaparás del mío."

"Pero, mamá…" –se quejó su hija.

Celebrian le envió a Thranduil otra sonrisa antes de subir por las escaleras con Arwen retorciéndose en sus brazos. Los dos señores élficos las siguieron.

"Será mejor que me una a mis dos damas. Conociéndolas, van a necesitar un mediador –dijo Elrond con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la parte superior. Entonces añadió en voz baja-. Ve a ver a tu hijo, Thranduil. El niño debe estar pasándolo mal."

Thranduil asintió y se fue en sentido contrario. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Legolas, se detuvo e intentó reunir el valor para pedirle perdón a su hijo y admitir que se había equivocado al sacar conclusiones tan rápido. También quería hacerle saber que su ira solo había sido causada por el susto. Legolas necesitaba ver que su padre lo amaba, pasara lo que pasara.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Thranduil empujó la puerta, pero nada más entrar supo que algo iba mal. Legolas no estaba en su habitación.

De hecho, no estaba en ninguna parte.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sí, lo sé, me volví loca y subí tres capítulos a la vez, pero admito que estoy ansiosa por empezar las siguientes historias . Son mis favoritas. ¡Disfruten y comenten! :)**

Capítulo 4

Thranduil estaba frenético. Había buscado hasta en el último rincón de su gran palacio, pero no había podido encontrar a Legolas.

Hacía poco había irrumpido en la habitación de Arwen, esperando ver a su hijo allí escondiéndose de él. Pero solo había encontrado a Arwen sentada en su cama, siendo regañada por su madre mientras su padre observaba con una sonrisa amable.

Elrond había visto la cara de su amigo y supo al instante que Legolas no estaba donde debía estar. Se unió a Thranduil en la búsqueda, y ahora estaban en el patio dando órdenes a los soldados para que ayudaran a buscar al príncipe desaparecido. Ordenaron buscar incluso fuera de los muros de palacio.

El corazón de Thranduil temblaba horriblemente en su interior. Estaba aterrorizado al recordar la última vez que Legolas había desaparecido. Habían encontrado al príncipe una semana más tarde, tumbado débil y medio muerto en el antiguo calabozo. Thranduil había jurado que nunca volvería a pasar por ese horror, pero parecía que su pesadilla estaba a punto de repetirse.

"¡Padre! –Keldarion apareció de repente de la nada, dándole un susto. El rey casi se había olvidado de su otro hijo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay guardias corriendo por todas partes?" –preguntó el príncipe.

Elladan y Elrohir estaban detrás de él, intrigados. El comandante Linden iba un poco más lejos. Acababa de ser informado por sus soldados y su rostro mostraba claramente su preocupación por el bienestar de Legolas.

"Tu hermano ha desaparecido, Kel" –le dijo Thranduil a regañadientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? –exclamó Keldarion, consternado-. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Es una larga historia. Lo importante ahora es encontrarlo rápido" –saltó Elrond con rapidez, antes de que pudiera comenzar una discusión. Keldarion era muy protector con Legolas, y si se enteraba de que su propio padre era el causante del dolor de su hermano, el normalmente templado príncipe explotaría en el acto.

"Podemos ayudar" –dijo Elrohir.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" –preguntó Elladan.

"La casa del árbol –sugirió Elrond-. Ustedes dos pueden buscarlo ahí."

Los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia el árbol que había sido su campo de juegos esa misma mañana, Linden tomó algunos guardias para buscar en las mazmorras y Thranduil se precipitó hacia el jardín siguiendo su instinto, con Elrond y Keldarion corriendo tras él. Algunos sirvientes ya estaban allí, buscando en los árboles y arbustos. Todos ellos llamaban el nombre de Legolas, pero no recibían ninguna respuesta.

"¡Mi señor!"

El rey se dio la vuelta y vio al jefe de los mozos de cuadra corriendo hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes dónde está mi hijo?"

"Creo que sí, mi señor –respondió el otro elfo-. Lo encontré escondido debajo de la zarza de ortiga negra detrás de los establos. No puedo alcanzarlo y él no sale."

"¿Qué?" –dijo Keldarion, conmocionado.

"¿El arbusto de ortiga negra?" –Thranduil se volvió mortalmente pálido.

"Que los Valar nos ayuden" –suspiró Elrond. Luego salió hacia los establos con Thranduil y los demás.

El elfo los condujo directamente a los arbustos de ortiga negra que crecían a una buena altura detrás de la cuadra principal. Las plantas llevaban allí mucho tiempo, con el objetivo de evitar que los caballos huyeran al bosque que estaba tras ellas. Nadie había pensado que un niño podría esconderse en ellas, pues contaban con largas y afiladas espinas urticantes. Incluso sus hojas oscuras estaban cubiertas de pequeños pelos que causaban la inflamación de la piel. Pero estaba claro que Legolas no había pensado en ello, o tenía demasiado miedo de su padre como para pensar correctamente.

"Encontré al príncipe por casualidad, mi señor –explicó el jefe de los establos mientras se arrodillaba para mirar a través de una abertura debajo de los arbustos-. Uno de los sementales actuaba de manera extraña y no paraba de acercarse. Así que vine a mirar y… aquí estaba. ¡Mi señor!"

Thranduil lo empujó sin contemplaciones y se agachó delante del hueco. Keldarion intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el rey ocupaba todo el espacio disponible tendido sobre su vientre en suelo, mirando el espacio oscuro y estrecho por debajo de los arbustos.

Los ojos plateados y brillantes de Legolas le devolvieron la mirada desde las sombras.

"¿Le… Legolas? –Thranduil se sorprendió al escuchar su voz quebrada y lo intentó de nuevo-. Legolas, por favor, sal, hijo."

Legolas no contestó, pero Thranduil pudo escuchar el quejido de su hijo. Cuando el rey avanzó hacia adelante, oyó un crujido causado por el principito que se movió más profundamente en los arbustos. También escuchó a su hijo gemir en voz baja de dolor.

"Legolas, ¿estás bien?"

Su hijo seguía negándose a responder. Thranduil nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida. Lo único que deseaba era poder hundirse directamente en las zarzas espinosas y llevarse al niño a un lugar seguro, pero parecía que Legolas todavía estaba demasiado asustado como para poder acercarse.

"Por favor, Legolas, ven conmigo. No voy a hacerte daño."

Los agudos sentidos de Thranduil sintieron inmediatamente la mirada de Keldarion clavada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Si hubiese sido un mejor momento estaba seguro de que su hijo mayor le habría hecho frente y habría exigido una explicación. Por el momento, sin embargo, Keldarion mantuvo la cabeza fría mientras intentaban sacar a su hermano de los arbustos.

"¿P… padre?"

Thranduil y los demás suspiraron cuando oyeron por fin la voz vacilante de Legolas.

"Sí, Legolas. Estoy aquí. Sal ya, hijo mío."

"Yo… no puedo –sollozó Legolas-. Estoy atascado. Mi cabello está atrapado en las espinas."

Todos se miraron, horrorizados.

"Iré yo a liberarlo" –anunció Keldarion, arrodillándose.

"No, iré yo" –dijo Thranduil mientras se enderezaba y empezaba a quitarse la túnica.

"Pero…"

Keldarion y el maestro de los establos empezaron a protestar, pero Thranduil no les hizo caso. En ese momento, los guardias ya pululaban por la zona y todos ellos se ofrecían voluntarios para rescatar a su amado príncipe manyan. Algunos incluso desenvainaban sus espadas para cortar la planta. Por desgracia, su rey no escuchaba.

"Thranduil, será mejor que te cubras la cabeza –sugirió Elrond-. No querrás que se te enganche el cabello en las zarzas."

Thranduil asintió y tras coger la daga de su bota, cortó una manga de su túnica. Entonces ató la tela alrededor de su cabeza, asegurándose de que sus trenzas doradas no eran visibles. Si su siervo personal se enterara del trágico destino de la hermosa prenda moriría del disgusto, pero a Thranduil no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Lo más importante ahora era su hijo pequeño, atrapado y asustado bajo el arbusto de ortiga negro.

Agarrando su puñal, Thranduil se recostó sobre su vientre y se preparó para entrar por la pequeña abertura.

"Espera, Legolas. Ya voy a buscarte."

"Sí, padre" –el llanto de Legolas se había reducido a pequeños hipidos.

"Quédate donde estás, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No hay problema. De todas formas no puedo moverme."

A pesar de la situación, Thranduil rio suavemente. _¡Parece que todavía conserva su sentido del humor!_

Pulgada a pulgada, el rey del Bosque Negro se arrastró entre las zarzas hacia su hijo. Su camisa se enganchaba en las espinas, pero él simplemente tiraba de ella para destrabarla, totalmente imperturbable ante el sonido de la tela rasgándose. ¡Si su siervo empezaba a ponerse histérico por eso, Thranduil lo lanzaría alegremente por un precipicio!

"¿Padre?"

"Ya voy, hijo. ¡Ay!" –Thranduil se tragó una maldición cuando una espina le rozó la mejilla.

"¿Estás bien, padre?" –preocupado, Legolas observaba fijamente la forma del rey aproximándose.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Es que estás estúpidas espinas no dejan de atacarme."

Thranduil se alegró de que su pequeña broma logró sacar una sonrisa de su hijo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

"Hola, ¿quieres volver a casa?"

"¡Padre!" –Legolas se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, o más bien lo intentó. Se había olvidado de su pelo atrapado y terminó llorando de angustia.

Cuando su hijo empezó a llorar, Thranduil lo abrazó con cautela.

"Está bien, está bien. Voy a soltarte."

"Duele…" –gimió Legolas, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Lo sé, hijo, lo sé" –tarareó su padre, besándole la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, padre."

"Shh, nene. Yo también lo siento. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero primero vamos a sacarte de este lío, ¿de acuerdo?"

Legolas asintió y miró hacia arriba, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cabeza? ¡Pareces un… pirata corsario!"

Thranduil se rio.

"¿Pirata? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Legolas? ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez un pirata?"

"No, pero vi un dibujo en uno de mis libros."

"Hmm, me gustaría saber qué has estado leyendo todos estos años" –reflexionó el rey en voz alta.

Siguió dándole conversación a su hijo para mantenerlo distraído mientras cortaba las espinas con su daga para liberar el pelo de Legolas.

"Vámonos, padre –exclamó Legolas, una vez libre-. Está muy oscuro."

"Espera un momento –Thranduil apenas tenía espacio para maniobrar, pero se las arregló para quitarse la camisa. Envolvió la prenda alrededor del cuerpo de su hijo, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza y le dijo que lo abrazara con fuerza para luego abrirse camino en la dirección por la que había venido- Muy bien, Legolas, aquí vamos. No te sueltes."

"No lo haré, padre."

Tras la respuesta de su hijo, Thranduil avanzó a gatas hacia la salida, con Legolas colgando por debajo de él. Las espinas se aferraban a su torso desnudo, pero apenas sentía el dolor. Legolas estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Cuando salieron poco después, padre e hijo fueron recibidos por la alegría salvaje y los aplausos de la multitud que los había estado esperando con ansiedad. Eufórico, Keldarion se acercó y cogió a Legolas, regañándolo ligeramente por preocuparlo. El príncipe más joven solo pudo sonreír, lloroso, por toda la atención que recibía.

Elrond negó con la cabeza mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su amigo medio desnudo.

"Ser padre es muy divertido, ¿no crees?" –dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Thranduil hizo una mueca.

"Sí. Mucho más divertido que ser rey –bromeó mientras volvía a abrazar a Legolas. El joven príncipe se rascaba como loco, con la piel roja-. Vamos, mi pequeño demonio. Tenemos que poner un poco de manzanilla en esos rasguños antes de que empeoren."

"Tú también tienes en el pecho y los brazos, padre. Por no hablar de este en tu mejilla" –dijo Legolas, tocando la cara de su padre.

Keldarion caminaba junto a ellos, mirando con asombro a Thranduil todo el tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que veía a su padre con un aspecto tan… bueno, fuerte. Despojado de su túnica y con el paño atado alrededor de su cabeza, Thranduil se veía muy masculino. Sus músculos se ondulaban mientras llevaba a su hijo menor de vuelta al palacio. Desde su posición Legolas no podía verlo, pero los cortes sangrantes en la espalda del rey era completamente visibles para Keldarion. Las lesiones debían escocer como el diablo, pero su padre actuaba como si no le molestaran lo más mínimo.

"Lo siento, padre. De verdad" –oyó Keldarion que Legolas le decía al rey.

Riendo suavemente, Thranduil abrazó mejor a Legolas, haciendo que su hijo chillara de alegría.

"Y yo debo repetir que también lo siento. Arwen me dijo la verdad, así que ya sé que no tienes toda la culpa. Pero tú propusiste conducir el carruaje, y ahí es donde te equivocaste."

"Lo sé –suspiró Legolas, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre-. ¿Me vas a castigar, padre?"

"Hmmm –Thranduil miró hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hijo había una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Creo que el arbusto de ortiga ha sido suficiente castigo. Pero solo puedo dejarte ir a la fiesta si me prometes una cosa."

"¿El qué, padre?"

"Que no volverás a coger nada sin permiso de nuevo, ¿entiendes?"

Legolas parpadeó.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí."

"¿No me vas a pegar con el cinturón?"

"No, no lo haré, a menos que repitas lo de hoy."

"Muy bien, padre. Te prometo que no cogeré nada sin permiso."

"Bien."

"Pero también tienes que prometerme algo."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?"

"Si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir, prométeme que primero harás las preguntas correctas y me gritarás después."

Thranduil se quedó mirando la expresión inocente de su hijo y estalló en carcajadas. Desconcertado, Keldarion se volvió hacia Elrond.

"Mi señor, ¿qué pasó mientras yo no estaba?"

Elrond no pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo y puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe.

"Oh, lo de siempre, Keldarion. Lo de siempre."

Legolas se despertó al día siguiente al notar que alguien lo besaba en los labios. Parpadeó y la cara sonriente de Arwen llenó su visión.

"Levántate y brilla, ricitos de oro."

"¡Aaah!"

Legolas saltó alejándose de la joven doncella. Por las prisas cayó de la cama en una maraña de almohadas y mantas, haciendo reír a Arwen mientras él maldecía.

"No sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo, Legolas."

Legolas se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"No te tengo miedo."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Entonces por qué gritaste?"

"Me sorprendiste, solo eso. No lo hagas otra vez –dijo Legolas-. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Sonriendo, ella se sentó en la cama y jugueteó con la borla de la almohada.

"Mira por la ventana."

Con el ceño fruncido, Legolas hizo lo que le dijo, y al instante sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡Hay un columpio gigante en el jardín!"

"¡Sí! ¿No es genial? –Arwen se levantó de un salto y corrió a su lado, rebosante de alegría-. Lo montaron durante la noche. Vamos a ir a verlo."

Legolas vaciló.

"Pero… ¿no se supone que estás arrestada?"

Arwen puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

"Mi padre me quitó el arresto que me puso mi madre. Ella dijo que lo he hechizado, ¿puedes creerlo? –entonces arrugó la nariz-. Pero tengo que escribir 'no voy a ser traviesa de nuevo' cien veces. Eso no va a ser nada divertido."

"No te preocupes, Arwen. Yo te ayudaré."

Ella lo miró, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Gracias, Legolas. Eres un buen amigo. Siento haberte causado problemas ayer."

Legolas sonrió.

"No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado."

Ante eso rompieron en un ataque de risa, y luego Arwen exclamó.

"¡Ven, vamos! ¡No puedo esperar para subirnos al columpio!"

"¡Espera! Déjame vestirme primero."

En un tiempo récord, Legolas se cambió de ropa por primera vez él solo, y por lo tanto, su pelo estaba despeinado, y su camisa no pegaba con las polainas. Sin preocuparse de lo adorablemente desordenado que se veía, el príncipe tomó la mano de la doncella y salieron corriendo al jardín, donde varios artilugios curiosos esperaban para su diversión.

La Fiesta de Primavera acababa de empezar y llegaba gente de todas las partes del reino. Había cintas y flores por todas partes y la música flotaba en el aire. Los elfos sonreían y la alegría llenaba sus corazones.

Thranduil estaba a punto de dar comienzo al banquete cuando vio a los dos elflings corriendo por el césped. El rostro de Legolas se iluminó al ver a su padre e hizo un gesto.

"¡Padre! ¡Vamos a subirnos al columpio!"

"Err…" –el rey se quedó sin habla un momento y luego salió corriendo detrás de su hijo, que ya se estaba subiendo a un asiento del columpio gigante. Con el rostro sonrosado, Arwen se estaba sentando en el asiento de al lado.

"Genial, aquí vamos otra vez" –murmuró Elrond, también corriendo hacia su hija. Keldarion y los gemelos iban tras él, y la señora Celebrian solo sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Legolas y Arwen ya se columpiaban muy alto cuando llegaron.

"¡Padre! ¡Cógeme!" –gritó Legolas de repente, a la vez que saltaba de su asiento volando hacia el rey.

Horrorizado, Thranduil extendió los brazos rápidamente y cogió a su hijo, apenas consciente de que Elrond hacía lo mismo con su hija. Los elflings se bajaron apresuradamente y corrieron de vuelta al columpio, gritando.

"¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!"

Los dos padres se miraron con tristeza.

"Cierto. Ser padres es muy _divertido_."


End file.
